


Walking In

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks in on the reader relieving herself after she screams his name. Basically, PWP, just pure smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking In

Stress relief, it’s what you called it. Nothing but stress relief. It wasn’t your fault if Sam would creep into your thoughts and you’d end up thinking of those slender fingers tightly grasping your thighs and holding them open as he buried himself deep inside you. Of his hazel orbs maintaining contact with your own as the head of his cock struck your sweet spot with incredible precision. Your walls would tighten around him, milking him of his orgasm as you’d come, back arched and chest pressed against his own firm one. He’d pull at your nipples, teeth scraping against them as bite marks would be left behind, an obvious evidence of him _taking_ you.

Your hands began to wander, smaller and softer to what you imagined Sam’s hands to be. You knew they’d be calloused, digits rough against your skin as they rubbed circles on your hips, preparing you for the hard fucking he’d give you. You could just picture it, his pulsating dick, wet at the tip, throbbing as it entered you. His animalistic growl next to your ear as he’d struggle to keep himself upright, not just tumble onto you from the pleasure.

You’d rake your nails down his back, feel the hardened muscle and dig your fingers into the skin, leave your own marks. His long hair would form a curtain around your faces as his lips would kiss yours fiercely, demanding you pour your passion into it. He’d plunge his hot tongue into your mouth, licking, stroking, and moving in tandem to his hips as he pounded into you.

Each trip of the dildo inside you brought you closer to orgasm, your voice bursting from your lips, unbidden. Sam’s name came out, you didn’t notice, too busy focused on the thought of him buried so _deep_ inside you that you’d feel him for days. You wanted him to take you roughly, make you beg for him as he took it slowly, cock stroking your walls slowly before he surprised you with three sudden jerks of his pelvis. You _wanted_ Sam.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Sam walked in, towel wrapped around his waist and beads of water still making their way down his toned torso. He had just taken a shower, walking back to his room when he had heard your screams. Fearing that something was wrong, he’d barge in, only to realize that it wasn’t what he had imagined.

“Sam, Sam,” you couldn’t stop yourself, hand moving fast as it drove the toy deeper into your pussy. “Sam, please, Sam,” you’d curse your stupidity later, but all you want right now was him. You _craved_ Sam Winchester.

“Y/N,” he cleared his throat, feeling his length twitch in interest.

“Sam!” you exclaimed, neck arching as your head dug into the pillow, ecstasy at him seeing you with your legs wide and a dildo being driven into your pussy.

“Shit, Y/N,” his hand wandered down, fingers squeezing as he tried to calm his breathing down.

“Sam, fuck,” you whine high in your throat, frustrated that the dildo was enough. Something snapped inside Sam as he saw your frustrated expression. With a flick of his wrist, the towel was on the ground and he was climbing into the bed, cock standing proudly as he kneeled between your opened legs. Tentative, rough-skinned fingers touched the inside of your thighs as you continued to drive the vibrator deep inside.

“Baby,” he growled and you groaned at the sound of his voice. “Are you sure about this?” his digits grazed against your hand. You stopped your movements abruptly and Sam feared he had ruined the moment, making the mistake of touching you.

“Just,” your chest heaved, the lack of breath making it taxing to breathe. “F-fuck me, please, take me, Sam. Make me—make me scream,” you bit your bottom lip, eyes wide in their plea.

“Fuck,” it was like turning on a switch. Gentle, caring Sam disappeared, replaced by one who shot you a glare as you continued to masturbate, slapping your hand away from the toy and replacing it with his own. He drove the shaft deep inside you and paused, leaving you to whimper in discontent. “Now, I don’t think you want this, do you?” he smirked, turning the dildo inside you. “You want the real thing,” you nodded at his words, jaw clacking against your skull from how desperate you were in letting him know you _needed_ him deep inside you.

“Ask for it,” his voice was low, dangerous. “Beg me for it, beg me for my cock, baby.”

“S-Sam,” you moaned, voice whiney.

“What,” he drove the toy inside you. “Do,” he pulled it out. “You,” your back imitated the rainbow as the toy was sheathed inside your pussy once again. “Want?” Sam completely withdrew it and you saw him throw it behind it, hearing the tell-tale clack of the dildo hitting the ground. He smirked devilishly, fingers wrapping around his aching length, pre-cum pulsing from the tip as he squeezed tightly, slowly jacking off.

“Y-your,” you swallowed thick saliva, your eyes widening at the thought of Sam’s cock _finally_ being inside you. “Your cock, I want your cock inside me, please,” you cried out, unabashed of your utter boldness. “Just fuck me, make me yours, please, Sam, _fuck!_ ”

His hands landed on the back of your thighs, the fingers he had previously wrapped around his dick were wet with his seed as they touched you, pushing you to move your legs upwards until they pressed on either sides of your stomach. “Hold yourself open for me, baby,” he sneered, winking as you obeyed.

Your mouth went dry as you focused your attention on the hungry look he was giving you. His fingers fluttered on your pussy, lips quivering from his touch. His other hand grabbed a hold of his length, pumping a few times and directing the head to your entrance.

“Baby, look at me,” Sam’s chest was heaving but for a flicker of a second, you saw gentle Sam making sure you were okay with this. A silent nod and he was gone once again. A swift motion later and he was buried balls deep inside you. Simultaneous moans erupted from both of your lips, Sam tightening his hold on the base of his cock to stop himself from climaxing as you adjusted to his girth. No vibrator could compare to the sweet, sweet ache of the wide girth of Sam Winchester’s gorgeous cock.

You whined your displeasure in having him be still, but one look from him and you bit the inside of your cheek, forcing yourself to be quiet. A few seconds passed, eternal as your entire body ached for him to move.

The first thrust was slow, cautious of your adjusting to his wide length. You moaned in pleasure at being fucked by Sam, causing him to go faster with each lunge. He was thorough in his fucking, making sure that you felt each inch of him, throbbing and pulsating for you. His fingers indented into the skin of your hips, sure to leave bruises for the next day.

His face turned and his lips brushed against your skin, planting soft kisses. You groaned, thrashing from the pleasure of having him take you fast and hard meanwhile pressing tender kisses to your skin. His cock drove inside and your g-spot became its prime target.

He had you stiffening your body in climax in no time, pussy squeezing tightly around his pulsing cock. Sam pulled out, groaning and trying not to orgasm until he could shoot his hot semen on your stomach. A few flicks of his wrists later as his thumb teased the slit and he was hitting his peak. The moan that came from him made you quiver as hot cum hit your skin.

Sam stroked his length, milking himself until the very last drop had been squeezed out. “Fuck, you look gorgeous painted with my cum,” he snickered. You giggled as he scooped a copious amount with his fingers and brought them to your mouth. “Eat,” he demanded. You held no hesitation within yourself as your lips parted and gave way to his digits. Immediately swallowing every drop he gave you, Sam groaned as you licked his fingers clean, tongue stroking between them until none had been left behind.

“Mm,” you moaned, winking playfully at him.

“Shit, baby, you will drive me crazy, I’m sure of it,” he laughed breathlessly, moving to collapse on the bed next to you. Without a further word, he wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you close. His lips pressed a soft kiss to yours as sleep overtook the both of you. Words could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
